


Dress Up Party

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have some trouble choosing their costumes for a party. For SpideyPool Week day 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Party

**Author's Note:**

> For SpideyPool Week day 4! This one is really not much, but it's the middle of the night and I really don't feel like I can put more effort into it right now OTL  
> Anyway, thanks Sci for the idea! c:

As Peter ran his gaze across the lined up costumes, he couldn't help but frown.

"How did you even get these?" he asked, peeking at Wade.

"I have my resources," Wade replied with a sweet smile that really looked like it was a way to convince Peter there was no form of trouble involved in getting them. The fact that Wade needed to use such a smile – and the vague reply itself – suggested otherwise.

It was all for a party. A dress up party – Peter couldn't believe he was really going.

"Alright," Peter mumbled. "Do we want matching outfits?"

"We sure as hell do, Petey!" Wade nodded eagerly. "So, what do you think of Superman and Wonder Woman?"

"You think I can rock that cape?"

"Well, if you can't, then you'll be Wonder Woman."

"I think that would suit you better, actually."

"Maybe we should be two Wonder Women, then. Or while we're at it, Harley and Poison Ivy."

"That honestly feels like too little clothing."

"Wonder Woman's costume doesn't?" Wade asked, raising a brow.

"Wonder Woman is different. She is special," Peter replied with a pout.

"What if we just tried on all the costumes?" Wade offered helpfully.

"Are you just trying to get me into revealing women's clothing or is this offer genuine?"

"I don't see why it can't be both, baby boy," the merc shrugged innocently, which made Peter roll his eyes, but he grabbed one of the costumes anyway. He disappeared into the next room, leaving Wade to change too.

Wade was left with the Harley Quinn costume. He put it on and waited for Peter to return, which happened shortly – the young man strolled in wearing a Poison Ivy costume. He stopped, running his gaze up and down on Wade.

"Damn, you look so much better than me."

"Aw, don't say that, baby boy. You look super hot like this!"

"No way. Let me get something else on."

"Like the Wonder Woman outfit?"

"No. I mean something like... that," Peter poked at the costume.

"Batman?"

"What is your problem with Batman?"

"My problem is that you can't pull off Batman," Wade grimaced. Peter's reaction was a pout and folding his arms over his chest.

"Why do you think so, butthead?"

"You can't even do the voice and you're too tiny."

"You know what's too tiny–"

"You would be just pulling the cape after you like some house kind of cleaning device."

"I'd make a lot better Batman than you."

"No, you wouldn't. You don't understand greatness."

"Bullshit. But okay, then who should I dress up as?"

"Catwoman."

"No way," Peter snorted. "You get to be Batman and I need to walk around showing like half of my chest?"

"Sounds like a great plan, actually," Wade shrugged.

"No, it doesn't," Peter pouted.

"I have my ways to convince you, Petey," Wade waggled an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt it," the younger man replied and rolled his eyes.

Wade probably did have his ways of convincing Peter, because when they walked towards the entrance of the party, Wade was wearing a Batman costume while Peter was rocking Catwoman's suit.

They opened the door wide and stepped inside, entering a busy hall full of people wearing suits and elegant dresses. They froze in the doorway.

"I think we misunderstood what they meant by dress up party."


End file.
